Happiness
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Jackie is finally happy and found love. She returns for Donna and Eric's wedding, she thinks seeing Hyde will be hard. But, she finds she's over all of the terrible things he's done to her. Because, now she's happy. But will he be? Rated T for drugs and mentions of sex.


**Dear readers, so you're being warned NOW that this story doesn't have a happy ending for Jackie/Hyde. It has a happy ending for Jackie. The whole season 8 debacle just really irritates me. Hyde did so many terrible things to our poor little Jackie. So, in this story it's basically him regretting it. Jackie moved away and found the guy that treated her right, she actually fell in love when she thought she'd be broken forever. So anyways let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show, also Jackie's boyfriend in this story is inspired by Mila's love interest in Ted, Mark Wahlberg so just picture John as him. I also don't own Ted. And I'm just picturing all of the characters looking like they do now, since they're grown up.**

"John!" Jackie called to her boyfriend from the downstairs of their apartment in Boston, Massachusetts

"Coming baby hold on!" He called back down, collecting their luggage.

Jackie flopped down on their couch and took a deep breath. Today she was going back to her home town of Point Place, Wisconsin. It's something that feels bittersweet to Jackie because part of her has missed it and the people in it, but another part of her loathed it so much. But, she figured that she'd be there for Donna and Eric's wedding. Donna was her closest childhood friend, and they still talk to this day. Jackie wasn't going to let her down by not showing up.

"Alright you got the keys to the car?" said John, and Jackie smiled. She loved his accent that he picked up from growing up in Boston.

"I love you." She said genuinely, because she had told him all about her life in Point Place and he still accepted her for her.

"I love you too." He smiled back and gave her a kiss on the lips, "But we gotta go, or we're gonna miss our flight."

And with that they were out the door, driving to the airport to relive Jackie's childhood.

_**Back in Point Place…**_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Kitty Forman spoke into her kitchen phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Forman it's Jackie."

"Oh Jackie sweetheart!" Mrs. Forman gushed just as Hyde and Fez entered the kitchen, "Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, we just landed and we should be there soon."

"Okay great we can set up at bed for you guys and-" Kitty started before being cut off by Jackie

"Mrs. Forman, don't worry about it we're staying in a hotel nearby."

"Oh I can't wait to see you and to meet your plus one!" Kitty gushed getting excited, she really had not seen Jackie in so long.

Jackie giggled into the phone, "Okay see you, bye!"

"Hello boys." Kitty said, hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Mrs. Forman." Hyde said plainly

"Mrs. Forman hello!" Fez said excitedly, shoving another Tootsie Roll into his mouth, "That was Jackie?"

"Yes!" Kitty claps, "She just landed and she'll be here soon!"

"Oh the whores' back in town?" Hyde asks under his breath, while reading the newspaper

"What was that Steven?" Asks Mrs. Forman, putting her hands on her hips

"He was referring to Jackie as a whore." Said Fez, disappointedly, "You know, Mrs. Foreman Jackie is no whore."

"I know, hunny." Started Kitty, "She was telling me about her boyfriend, has she told you anything yet?"

"Oh about John?" asks Fez going closer to Mrs. Forman as if they were two ladies in the nail parlor gossiping.

"Oh John?" asks Mrs. Forman, intrigued

"Yeah, they've been dating for five years!" announces Fez

"Wow, good for her!" Kitty says, just as Kelso, Brooke and little Betsy come into the small Kitchen.

"Fez!" Kelso says happily to his bestfriend.

"Kelso!" Fez mimics as they both hug each other tightly

"I missed you man!" Kelso says, giving Fez a pat on the back, "Is Jackie here yet?"

"How'd you know Jackie was coming?" asks Hyde looking up from his newspaper

"We visited them in Boston a while back and since then we've kept in touch." Kelso says, sounding oddly serious, "I'll be right back."

"So Brooke?" asks Fez motioning for her to join his and Mrs. Forman's gossip circle

"So you've met John then?" pushes Mrs. Forman

"Yeah, and between us Jackie is one lucky lady." Says Brooke with a grin

"So-" Starts Fez before being cut off by Kelso

"JACKIE!" they all hear him scream from the driveway, and they all go out to the driveway.

"HI Michael." Says Jackie sweetly, giving Kelso a hug

"Jackie my baby!" Mrs. Forman gushes, hugging Jackie tightly, "So where's your plus one?"

"Oh he's just looking for his phone, he dropped it in between the seats, oh there he is now." Jackie says looking at John walking up the driveway.

"Why are all of you dumbass's being so loud?" asks Red Forman exiting the garage, his face softens when he sees Jackie

"Hi Mr. Forman." Jackie says giving the old man a small hug

John makes his way to the group and stands next to Jackie.

"Everyone this is John."


End file.
